


Soft in the Middle

by immortalbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Chubby Thor, Fat Thor, I'm a simple lesbian I love Thor and he deserved better than how Endgame treated him, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: Everything changed after Thanos, even when Bruce brought everyone back. In the chaos of everything changing, Thor would always be a form of stability Bruce would welcome.





	Soft in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we love and respect chubby Thor!

Tony Stark died two months ago. 

Bruce, like the rest of the world, was still processing that. Now that all who were lost at Thanos’s hand were back, Bruce resigned himself to his home. He mostly slept, not really sure what else there was to do now that the world was no longer in peril – for now at least. 

Hulk’s body was still a shell he was getting used to. You live your whole life one way, and then change it, it was going to take a long time to get used to fully, if ever. 

In the two months the world has mostly returned to normal, but he hadn’t had much social contact. He was still grieving for Tony, but also Natasha. He and Clint put together a wake for her. Natasha had no family but member’s of S.H.I.E.L.D as well as the rest of the Avenger’s came. It felt like it was something, especially when they had no body to bury. 

No too long after the wake, Thor left. 

Thor had always been an anomaly in his life. A god that belonged in story books existed in flesh and bone in front of him. But not just that, he was one who was both prideful and thoughtful, egotistical and selfless, brash and kind. Opposites that somehow made the god balanced. After Sakaar, it was like a whole new Thor had been in front of him. Like they had a chance to get to know each other as more than colleagues. That they were friends. Before Thor completely shut him out, he thought maybe he was getting there with him too. 

That was kind of why he combined Banner and Hulk. It made him feel like he had control over something. Especially after half the world was lost. He needed control over something in his life and when it felt like no one who cared about him was really around, trying to control something he sometimes felt he couldn’t felt like it’d made sense. 

Maybe he just had unhealthy methods to make himself feel better. 

He decided to go to the new base for the Avengers. He wasn’t sure where they were going with the initiative after Tony and Natasha’s deaths and Steve being too old to do much of anything. It didn’t feel like the Avengers without them but he did know he wanted to make the team the best they could be now. 

He was sat in the lounge alone when Thor walked in. 

You wouldn’t be able to tell he’d been in space for as long as he had. He still had his beard and he was still chubby. Two things Bruce would never complain about. 

He stood up, bumping the coffee table and catching it before it toppled over.

“You’re back?” was the first thing he said.

“Don’t be disappointed now.”

“No, it’s really good to see you. I just didn’t expect you to be back from space so soon.”

He sat himself down on the couch. Bruce sat back down next to him and looked at him. Thor was looking down at the ground, his shoulders slumping. 

“I think I decided to stop running away from my problems.” His words came out mumbled. Bruce gave Thor’s knee a soft pat. The prompted for him to look up. Not at him, straight ahead instead. It was something at least. 

“So much has changed,” he said. 

“Yeah, they have.”

Thor leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. “This place is coming along nicely at least.”

“Yeah. If only that gauntlet wasn’t so overpowering, I could’ve stopped things sooner, along with the old base being destroyed.”

That seemed to make Thor look at him. “Don’t say that.”

“What?”

“You brought everyone back. You saved everyone. I wouldn’t have been able to handle the power. If it weren’t for you, people would still be without their loved ones. It would be a gratuitous statement to say you aren’t the strongest Avenger.”

He stared at Thor. The whole, who was the strongest Avenger question had raised many arguments. Gamma radiation wasn’t on the level of a literal god but Thor seemed to think so.

“What was that about running though?”

Thor sighed. “I have done so ever since I failed to stop… you know. Ever since I did kill him. I let it eat at me.”

“That’s called PTSD, Thor.” He knew Thor had developed it during the general shutting out. He knew for sure when he saw him in New Asgard and Thanos’s name was a trigger for him. He didn’t know how to explain it to him and Thor seemed to hide his trauma with alcohol and video games. 

Thor gave him a defeated look. “I don’t know what that is but I’m sure you know these kind of things better than me, with your seven PHDs and all.”

“I don’t have one in psychology.” But he knew that didn’t really matter to Thor. 

“I’m really happy you’re back though,” Bruce said, taking a deep breath.

“Me too.” 

Thor shuffled himself on his side. “I still find it unfair you are bigger than me now.”

Bruce smiled. “Is it that bad?”

He shrugged and sat up straighter. “I don’t think so.”

He looked back at him and for the first time in years, he felt what he hadn’t felt since Natasha. Since Betty. Since they were on Sakaar. During all the chaos, there was never really a chance to declare newly developed feelings, or even to really understand them. There had been more important things to worry about. 

But now they finally had peace. Maybe it would be for a long time this time.

Thor kissed him and he kissed him back. His beard was wiry in the best kind of way and he was more than happy to rest his hand on Thor’s soft stomach. 

The angle was a little odd and the unconventional size difference between them made the kiss different from past girlfriends and boyfriends. But he and Thor weren’t exactly conventional. 

Thor’s hands held onto his fingers, like there was a certain hesitance. Bruce pulled away and looked back at Thor, who’d gone a little pale. 

“You okay?” he asked, frowning. Dreading that maybe he regretted what they had just done. 

“That’s uh… that’s still a difficult spot for me.”

He gave him an understanding nod. He wondered how much of a hard time Rocket had given him for his weight gain. “I like it,” he said. “But I won’t touch it if you don’t want me to.”

He looked at him with heavy eyelids. “You really like it?”

He bit his lip and nodded. “I can show you.”

When Thor nodded, he lied down and his shirt riled up exposing his stomach. Bruce gave the soft flesh small kisses – or as small as Hulk’s lips could really give. He felt Thor relax and he saw that as reason to move back to his lips, pressing them softly against his own. 

This time, Thor was okay with him resting his hand on his stomach.


End file.
